This invention generally relates to a display device that can be easily installed around the spokes of a bicycle wheel or any wheel having spokes.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device that can contain lettering, advertising or other personal information between spokes.
A need has long existed for a display device for vehicle to help customize a vehicle to the taste of the individual. The present invention meets this need.
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. This has resulted in many different types of bicycle wheels with different sizes and spoke orientations, different numbers of spokes, shapes of the spokes and other things. Racers use fewer spokes in order to decrease wind resistance. Small children typically have bicycles with more spokes.
A relatively conventional wheel has thirty-six spokes, with adjacent spokes intersecting each other at approximately 27.degrees. Such spokes are typically approximately two millimeters in diameter. More recently, bicycle wheels have been designed with fewer spokes to improve the performance of the bicycle wheel. For example, bicycle wheels have been developed with sixteen spokes. A bicycle wheel with sixteen spokes typically has its spokes intersecting at approximately 54 degrees.
One problem common among racing bicyclists is the lack of space on the bicycle to advertise or promote the products of their sponsors. Typically, these racing cyclists have had to put insignia and logos on their clothes to promote their sponsors. A need has long existed for a display device which can be used by racing cyclists, and other vehicles, which is durable and capable of providing information when the wheel is not rotating. A need has long existed for a device which is adaptable to different wheel sizes, to different spoke configurations, and can be used without harming the wind resistance of the device.
Early forms of these types of display devices had various mechanical disadvantages, such as being made from paper, which was impossible to use on racing bicycles.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a display device which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
The invention relates to a display device for vehicle having at least one wheel having a first spoke and a second spoke, comprising: a rigid display area having a first side and a second side, a first attachment end for folding over the first spoke and a second attachment end for folding over the second spoke, and wherein said rigid display area has a thickness of {fraction (1/32)}th inch; a first adhesive strip and a second adhesive strip disposed on the first side and on the first attachment end, and a third adhesive strip and a fourth adhesive strip disposed the first side and on the second attachment end, wherein the first adhesive strip is proximate to the second adhesive strip, and the third adhesive strip is proximate to the fourth adhesive strip and the first adhesive strip secures to said second adhesive strip, and said third adhesive strip secures to said fourth adhesive strip.
The invention also relates to a display device for vehicle having at least one wheel having a first spoke and a second spoke, comprising: a rigid display area having a first side and a second side, a first attachment end for attachment around the first spoke and a second attachment end for attachment around the first spoke, and wherein said rigid display area has a thickness of {fraction (1/32)}th inch; a first adhesive strip and a second adhesive strip disposed on the second side and on the first attachment end, and a third adhesive strip and a fourth adhesive strip disposed the second side and on the second attachment end, wherein the first adhesive strip is proximate to the second adhesive strip, and the third adhesive strip is proximate to the fourth adhesive strip; a fold formed in said rigid display area, wherein said rigid display area wraps around the second spoke, in the direction of wheel rotation, and said first adhesive strip adheres to said fourth adhesive strip, and said second adhesive strip adheres to said third adhesive strip and said second spoke nestles within said fold and said first spoke is disposed between the adhered first and fourth adhesive strips and the adhered second and third adhesive strips.
The invention also relates to a display device for vehicle having at least one wheel having a first spoke and a second spoke, comprising: a rigid display area having a first side a first attachment end and a second attachment end for attachment around second spoke, and wherein said rigid display area has a thickness of {fraction (1/32)}th inch; a fold formed in said rigid display area, wherein said rigid display area wraps around the second spoke, and is oriented in the direction of wheel rotation a first adhesive strip and a second adhesive strip disposed on the first side and on the first attachment end, and a third adhesive strip and a fourth adhesive strip disposed on the first side proximate to each other and to the fold; the first attachment end of the rigid display area folds around second spoke over the first spoke and secures to the first and second adhesive strips and said third and fourth adhesive strips such that said second spoke nestles within said fold.
Finally, the invention relates to a display device for a vehicle having at least one wheel, wherein said wheel has a first spoke and a second spoke, comprising: a rigid display support having a first support end and a second support end, a first support side, a second support side, and wherein said rigid display support has a thickness of {fraction (1/32)}th inch. A first adhesive strip and a second adhesive strip are disposed on the first support side and on the first support end, and a third adhesive strip and a fourth adhesive strip are disposed on the first support side and on the second support end; a rigid display top attaches to said rigid display support, forming a laminate, and wherein said first spoke is disposed between said first and second adhesive strips and between said rigid display top and said rigid display support, and said second spoke is disposed between said third and fourth adhesive strips between said rigid display top and said rigid display support.
The invention particularly relates to a device for use with a bicycle.